


Solicitude

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“They’ll say he had a very unhappy childhood.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerpotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flowerpotgirl).



> Written for Flowerpotgirl in response to a prompt in my Advent Drabbles post on LJ. Spoilers for _Dead of Winter_.

_“They’ll say he had a **very** unhappy childhood.”_

_“And did he?”_

_“Who didn’t?”_

Robbie wonders. After Crevecoeur, he wonders again, and finally yields. He investigates.

James’s father emigrated ten years ago. Owns a bar in Lanzarote. A history of calls to the police over a five-year period, complaints from neighbours, dating back twenty years. Suspected domestic violence. James’s mother died fifteen years ago, of cirrhosis. 

And there’s a sealed file on James, from that same time.

Robbie sets it aside. _He had a very unhappy childhood_. He doesn’t need to know more.

All that matters is: is he happy now?


End file.
